


Reunion, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 05, The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully reunite later in Mulder's apartment.





	Reunion, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Reunion, The

## Reunion, The

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: The Reunion  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA-Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance.  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to for Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, Xemplary, EMXC, The Cutting Room Floor. Others, please ask me first. I just want to know where my story is going.   
>  SPOILERS: Season Five. X-Files: Fight the Future Movie SETTING: X-Files: Fight the Future Movie before Season 6. DATE: First draft was handwritten and typed on June 21, 2003. Second draft happened on July 5, 2003. Third draft happened on September 21, 2003. Final draft: November 16, 2003. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: To Jen, my beta reader, for being there always. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully aren't mine; they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the FOX network. SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully reunite later in Mulder's apartment. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **THE REUNION**  
>  Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was a week after they got back from Antarctica. Mulder and Scully were back at the scene of where it all began - Mulder's apartment. "I hope the bee doesn't sting me again," Scully murmured as she watched Mulder turning the key to open his door to his apartment. They were in the hallway where they almost kissed before the bee stung her. 
> 
> "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Scully." 
> 
> They were now in Mulder's apartment; both of them were standing. Mulder and Scully didn't want to sit down. Both just wanted to look at each other, hoping for the moment to come again. 
> 
> Scully looked at Mulder. She was happy to be there and happy to be alive. "I'm just teasing, Mulder." Scully paused for a minute. "Thank you for saving my life -- again." 
> 
> "I'd do it again and again, Scully. You know how much I..." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "Nothing." 
> 
> "Scully, I had only forty-eight hours to get the cure to you. I didn't want to lose you again. When I close my eyes, I could visualize what must have going on with you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you again," said Mulder. 
> 
> Scully tiptoed up to face Mulder and then she gently put her arms around his neck. Scully then kissed him on the lips. "Mulder, I understand completely." 
> 
> Mulder felt the warmth of Scully's luscious red lips on his. "Do you know how much I love you?" He put his arms around her thin body and they were now in an embrace. Their bodies warmed each other from the cold experience of Antarctica. 
> 
> "I do know how much I love you, Mulder. I have always know we're in love with each other. I fell in love with you the day I first met you. I was going to tell you everything in the car that time, but you didn't want me to call you 'Fox.' That's OK, though - calling you 'Mulder' is a thousand times better. When you gaze into my eyes, I know you love me. It's just that it's always this truth that we both know." 
> 
> "When Diana walked back into my life, I thought you should know, Scully. I could see how jealous you were. She has nothing on me. You do." 
> 
> "Deep down -- I think I knew, but it's hard when you let the green monster get a hold of you," said Scully with a sigh. 
> 
> "I agree wholeheartedly." 
> 
> "I sure hope that I will never get stung again. Otherwise, you'll just have to cure me, Mulder." 
> 
> "You just have to make more of the vaccine," said Mulder. "Are you going to?" 
> 
> "Yes, I will run it through the labs when we get reinstated on the X-Files." 
> 
> "I sure hope so." 
> 
> "If not, no one will tear us apart." 
> 
> Mulder gazed into Scully's clear blue eyes and then his lips touched hers in a kiss. They were reunited at last. 
> 
> End of Story 
> 
> Feedback: I love feedback. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I have re-watched the X-Files movie, and I thought it would be nice to write a story when Mulder and Scully were reunited. I wanted to touch on the near-kiss. I felt a discussion was needed. I hope you'll enjoy this story.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
